Marvellous Drabbles
by Ellen-BK
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles sur l'Univers des films Avengers. Présence de slash (relation H/H). Le résumé des différents Drabbles est présent dans le premier chapitre.
1. Avant-propos

**+ Avant-propos +**

Voici mon recueil de Drabbles sur l'univers Marvel.

Pour ceux qui sont étrangers à ce format d'histoire, en voici une définition, tirée de Wikipedia : « Le Drabble est un travail extrêmement court de fiction littéraire contenant exactement cent mots en longueur, le titre ne compte pas dans le nombre de mots. Le but du Drabble est d'évaluer la capacité de l'auteur à exprimer des idées intéressantes dans un nombre de mots extrêmement limité. »

Il n'y a aura donc aucun lien entre les chapitres, sauf mention contraire. J'indiquerai avant le Drabble le contexte ainsi que le couple (si couple il y a) qui sera traité.

Et si par hasard il y a un sujet que vous souhaitez que je traite, je suis ouverte à toute proposition. Et, dans la mesure où le sujet m'inspire, je le publierai ici par la suite.

* * *

**+ Sommaire +**

1 - _Tu te rappelles ?  
_[Avengers] [Thorki] Les pensées de Thor après que Loki l'ait poignardé à New-York.

2 - _Rentre à la maison, tu disais._  
[Thor 2] [Thorki] Les pensées de Loki, au début de Thor 2, quand il est emprisonné et que Thor ne vient pas le voir.

3 - Une histoire de cape  
[Pré-Thor] Petit scène sur l'image de couverture utilisée pour le recueil.


	2. Tu te rappelles ?

Titre : Tu te rappelles ?

Univers : Avengers

Paring : Thor/Loki

Genre : Drama

Thème : Les pensées de Thor après que Loki l'ait poignardé à New-York.

* * *

Tu te rappelles, mon frère, de nos doux moments d'enfance ? Quand tu venais te glisser dans mon lit pour que je te protège de l'obscure nuit ?

Tu te rappelles, mon ami, de ces ballades dans la forêt ? De ces éclats de rire qui ne cessaient jamais ?

Tu te rappelles, mon amour, de ces caresses discrètes, que l'on cachait aux yeux de tous ? Et de ce baiser volé au détour d'un sentier ?

Ô, moi, je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie. Et si tu souhaites vraiment me l'ôter aujourd'hui, j'apporterai jusqu'à Valhalla ces doucereux souvenirs d'autrefois.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà pour mon tout premier Drabble ! J'avoue avoir été fière quand j'ai vu le 100, tout rond, tout pile. *Sors le champagne* Le genre vous plait-il ? Et comme dit précédemment, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot dans l'avant-propos si vous souhaitez que j'aborde un thème précis ! A bientôt !


	3. Rentre à la maison, tu disais

Titre : Rentre à la maison, tu disais.

Univers : Post-Avengers

Paring : Thor/Loki

Genre : Drama

Thème : Les pensées de Loki, au début de Thor 2, quand il est emprisonné et que Thor ne vient pas le voir.

* * *

Rentre à la maison, tu disais. Abandonne tes rêves empoisonnés, tu disais. Je serais là pour toi, tu disais. Et je te croyais.

Tu étais toujours là, à me suivre partout où j'allais. Tu étais toujours là, à chercher après moi, à ne pas vouloir m'abandonner. Et j'avais beau te fuir, tu continuais.

Maintenant, je suis là. Je suis rentré. Enfermé pour toujours dans cette prison dorée, payant le prix de ma défaite. Mais seules mes illusions me permettent de conserver le souvenir des traits de ton visage et du son de ta voix.

Rentre à la maison, tu disais…

**Fin.**


	4. Une histoire de cape

Titre : Une histoire de cape

Univers : Pré-Thor

Paring : Thor/Loki

Genre : Family

Thème : Petit scène sur l'image de couverture utilisée pour le recueil.

* * *

« Loki ! » avait crié le Dieu de la foudre, en se rattrapant comme il pouvait. Ce petit fourbe de Dieu de la malice avait osé. Encore une fois.

Mais Loki n'y pouvait rien. Il s'ennuyait. Et son nouveau passe-temps favoris était de poser discrètement son pied sur l'épais tissu rouge qui recouvrait les larges épaules de Thor. C'était un spectacle si délicieux que de voir le fier Thor descendre de son piédestal quand il trébuchait ridiculement.

Loki riait alors jusqu'aux larmes. A chaque fois. Et Thor boudait, savourant secrètement ces moments où le brun était heureux. Avec lui.

**Fin.**


End file.
